


Dating? Not Dating?

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Tanaka and Noya make a bet on whether or not Tsukishima and Hinata are dating. It quickly goes downhill.





	Dating? Not Dating?

Noya blinked, staring blankly at his boyfriend in genuine confusion, trying to process what he'd just been told.

"You think," he said slowly, "that Tsukishima and Shouyou are dating?"

"Of course I do!" Tanaka insisted. "Tsukishima's been acting way nicer to Hinata! Staying back to help him with volleyball and crap like that!"

"That doesn't mean they're dating!" Noya said. "It just means Shouyou's gotten better at convincing people to help him out!"

Tanaka huffed, and Noya's eyes narrowed. He looked across the gym, where Tsukishima was listening patiently to an excitedly chattering Hinata.

Eventually, Noya said, "How about we make this interesting?"

Tanaka looked at Noya with a raised eyebrow. "How so?"

"If they are dating," Noya said, "I'll do that thing you like." He smirked when Tanaka's face flared up a bright red. "And if they aren't, you'll have to do that thing that _I_ like." The red spread down to Tanaka's neck, and he looked away, contemplating.

"...Deal."

Noya's smirk became a wicked grin. "Then let's go ask."

"Eh?! What makes you think they'll admit it if they are dating?!"

"If they're being open enough for _you_ to pick up on it," Noya said dryly, "they'll have no problems saying it outright."

Tanaka frowned, but he didn't seem to otherwise react to the jab. "Fine. Let's go ask them, then."

Noya grinned, and grabbed Tanaka by his wrist, tugging him over to the sun and moon of the team. "Shouyou! Tsukishima! We have a question for you!"

Tsukishima's tolerating expression fell to an irritated one, and Hinata turned, beaming happily at the couple when they got to them. "Sure!" he chirped. "What is it?"

"Are you guys dating?" Tanaka and Noya both asked together, leaning close to the pair.

"No," Tsukishima said.

However, at the exact same time, Hinata said, "Yes."

Tanaka and Noya blinked, and Tsukishima and Hinata's heads both whipped around to stare at each other in shock. "What?!" Hinata shouted. "We so are!"

"No, we're not," Tsukishima said, a frown on his lips.

"Uh..." Tanaka said, grabbing Noya by his shoulders. "Let's leave them to it, Yuu-san-"

"I told you that I like you three weeks ago and you said you like me back!" Hinata said. "We're dating!"

"That does sound like you're dating," Noya said - somewhat disappointed that he'd lost the bet.

However, Tsukishima crossed his arms, still frowning. "We like each other. We're not dating, because we haven't been on a date." He held up a hand as Hinata opened his mouth to respond. "Extra volleyball practice isn't a date, Hinata."

Hinata pouted. "I say we're dating, though!"

"'Dating' involves the action of actually going on dates, Hinata!"

"Gotta say," Tanaka put in, "I agree with Tsukishima on this one."

Noya blinked, and shoved Tanaka's hands off of him. "Wait, what?"

Tanaka blinked, obviously confused by the sudden anger in Noya's gaze. "Uh... Is something wrong?"

"Ryuu," Noya said, crossing his arms, "When did I tell you that I like you?"

"Uh... Four months ago?"

"And when was our first date?"

Tanaka blinked, scratching his head. "Um... I don't think we've actually been on... Oh."

"Stupid bald idiot!" Noya shouted, kicking Tanaka in the shin. Tanaka let out a shout of pain, kneeling down to clutch his wounded leg. "If we're not dating right now, then I wanna break up!"

"Wh- That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Hinata, stop crying, god! We can go on a date tonight!" Tsukishima shouted.

The third years entered the gym, ready to start practice... Only to see a crying Hinata, a worried Tsukishima trying to placate him, and an angry Noya glaring at a pained Tanaka, who was clutching his leg. Suga turned to Daichi, speaking in a mocking tone, "Letting them date won't ruin the team, Suga. You worry too much, Suga."

Daichi only sighed in response, watching as Asahi rushed over to try and mediate.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry Noya isn't actually gonna break up with Ryuu. After all, ya can't break up if you're not dating! *badumtss*
> 
> ...Seriously though, how does a couple go that long without a date? (They probably did have them but they were just playing video games or something so they don't count them)


End file.
